100 Themes drabblesOneshots
by Broken-and-fallen
Summary: 100 drabbles. Main pairing is TidusYuna. Might have mentions of LuluWakka and RikkuGippal. Drabbles spread between X and X2. SPOILERS for both games. Varied genres. 120 COMPLETED. 80 to go ' RxR please!
1. Theme 1: Troubled

**Theme 01: troubled**

Yuna quickly shoved the sphere away, hidden in the folds of her silk hand sleeves. She turned and gave him a nervous smile over her shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted, coming to stand beside her. "What's up?"

The Mi'ihen sunset made his golden skin glow, and Yuna watched his eyes blink blearily, before a content smile filled his face.

"N-Nothing." She said, blushing slightly.

He looked at her, unsure, frowning slightly, before shrugging and dropping to sit next to her.

"This place is nice." He said, folding his arms behind his head like he always did. Yuna smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'd… I'd like to live, in a place like this."

"Why don't you?"

He was so innocent, mazarine eyes wide and misunderstanding. She wished she could tell him, but for now, she'll keep her troubles to herself.


	2. Theme 2: G59

**Theme 02: G59**

"Yunie!"

Yuna barely heard Rikku's warning shout before the stone fist crunched into the ground where her foot had been a moment before. Jumping back, she raised her guns and took a few shots at the machines head.

Paine intervened, running in as she dragged her sword along the ground, creating sparks before slicing the opponent across the head.

The machine jumped forward again and Yuna got hit in the stomach, sending her flying backwards across the ground.

Rikku tossed her a Potion and helped her to her feet. Paine landed another well-aimed stab and the G59 fell to pieces. Glancing over her shoulder, Yuna looked at the Zanarkand landscape and smiled.


	3. Theme 3: Insect

**Theme 03: insect**

"AHHH!"

Tidus and Yuna both let out strangled yells as they were crushed under the weight of an Al Bhed teenage girl tackling them.

"Rikku!" Tidus objected loudly, pulling his face out of the ground.

"What is it this time?" Lulu sighed impatiently, as the adults turned to see what the ruckus was about.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Rikku screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around both Tidus's and Yuna's waists.

"Get what?" Yuna asked, looking at her with wide mis-matched eyes.

"It's – It's -!"

"It's a spider." Auron observed, nodding his head towards the tiny black speck crawling its way over Rikku's shoulder.

The three teenagers froze, and they all started screaming at once.

"AHHH GET IT OFF!"

"RIKKU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR IT'LL GET ME TOO!"

"LULU! KILL IT! **KILL IT!**"

Lulu sighed. Honestly, this wasn't what she expected to be doing when she became Yuna's guardian. Who was she, pest control?

"KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Sighing again, Lulu summoned the smallest Fira spell she could manage.


	4. Theme 4: Danger

**Theme 04: danger**

Tidus leaned over the rail of the boat, looking down into the waves below. His soft brown hair fluttered in front of large blue eyes and a grin lit up his childish face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The child pouted and looked over his shoulder at his father.

"Look!" he said, chubby hand pointing down towards the water. "I can see dolphins!"

Jecht rolled his eyes and picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck, setting him on he deck a meter or so away from the edge.

"Hey! What's that for?" Tidus yelled, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Jecht whacked him softly on the back of his head.

"I don't need you falling in, idiot. Your mum would kill me."

He strode off across the deck, idly kicking up a Blitzball and tossing it up in the air a few times.

Tidus sniffed and pouted, crossing his arms. He gave a wistful glance towards the water, where vaguely he could see dolphins dancing in and out of the waves.


	5. Theme 5: Black and White

**Theme 05: Black and White**

The Sphere was old, very old. It fuzzed and flickered and shapes could barely be made out. But still, Yuna could see the man. Blonde hair flicking outwards and cerulean eyes, determined voice shouting, demanding for the men to **'Please! Just… let me see her.'**

The Sphere was old. But her hope was still young.


	6. Theme 6: Impatient

**Theme 06: Impatient**

"C'mon! Let's go! Every second we gain means we can get to Zanarkand sooner!"

He was so excited, running up along the Moonflow and only pausing now and then to watch the Fireflies rise out of the lilies.

The rest of the group took their time, stopping when Yuna stopped, taking a rest when Yuna re-supplied their stocks. She smiled at his antics, and laughed as he jumped and fiddled and ran with boundless energy.

But inwardly she cried.


	7. Theme 7: Door that cant be opened

**Theme 07: Door that can't be opened**

"This is getting **really** old." Tidus scowled, planting his hands on his hips. Yuna sighed and nodded in agreement. They were currently in the Djose temple, trying to unlock the door at the far end of the room. There was an indentation for two Spheres beside the door, but all the spheres they had tried didn't seem to work.

"Maybe we should try this blue one?" Yuna asked, holding up said Sphere. Wakka groaned and leant his head back against the wall.

"We already have! **Twice**!"

Tidus sighed and closed his eyes. "C'mon, **think**. Think, think, think…"

Yuna tilted her head at him and then smiled, closing her eyes as well. "Think, think, think…"  
He opened an eye curiously and laughed. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Talking about thinking won't get us anywhere! Why not try **thinking**!"

Tidus pouted and Yuna laughed nervously.

"Hey," Tidus said. "Did we try that one?" he pointed down the wall to where a green sphere was glowing faintly.

The group exchanged excited glances.

"No, we haven't!" Yuna said, and Wakka pushed himself away from the wall.

"Good." Tidus grinned victoriously, punching the air.

"Now, let's open this door!"


	8. Theme 8: In Water

**Theme 08: In water**

"Th-three minutes!" Yuna gasped, leaning heavily against his tanned shoulder once she had come up for air. Tidus grinned, and helped her swim sluggishly back to shore.

"That's awesome!"

She cast a tired look up at him and felt her face grow warm to see his sparkling blue eyes filled with excitement and pride.

"Have you played at Luca yet?" he asked, once they were reclining, still wet, on the sand. She nodded, helping herself to the sandwiches Lulu had made for them. Sure Lulu was a mother now, but she was still **Lulu**, and making them sandwiches creeped them both out. Yuna bit into it warily.

"Yeah, a couple of times with Rikku and Paine and the rest of the Gullwings, but only for fun."

"Hey, maybe I could play against you sometime." Tidus winked at her playfully, and she felt her face heat up again.

"No way! You'd beat me!"

"Well, yeah, but _really carefully_." Tidus said, grinning, and she laughed, and hit him in the arm.


	9. Theme 9: Light

**Theme 09: Light**

When Tidus first saw light after he was taken away from Yuna, it was the familiar light of Besaid. There were the sounds, the gulls and the waves lapping gently against the shore. There were the smells, the faint hint of smoke from the village where someone was cooking a feast, and of course the salty freshness of the sea.

But Tidus was just focusing on the light, the brightness after so long in the dark. It hurt his eyes and made them water and he had to rub them to rid them of the sunspots.

But it was still light, and it made his chest swell with hope that maybe **this time** he could stay for sure.

When Yuna embraced Tidus for the first time after he was taken away from her, it was the familiar light of her smile, of her eyes, of her soft skin.

Maybe this time he could stay with the light for sure.


	10. Theme 10: Fingertip

**Theme 10: Fingertip**

Tidus tried not to touch Yuna too much while they were on her Pilgrimage. Not touching in the sense of holding, kissing, hugging. Touching in the sense of **any** touching. He originally thought it was because of the others, of Lulu and Wakka and Auron. They would all be disapproving if he tried to hold her hand or hug her or help her up. Lulu and Wakka were like her siblings, and Auron was quickly settling into the role of a father figure.

He **definitely** didn't want to touch her near Khimari, because, well, he'd rather like to have all his fingers attached by the end of the journey.

And Rikku, well, she would just tease him, because Rikku was like that. And for a girl her age she was **uncannily** observant, and she probably already knew Tidus's feelings towards the summoner.

Still, he tried to keep his feelings secret. Even though he wanted to hold her, to keep her warm, to splay his fingers across the soft skin of her cheek and press his lips to hers.

Glancing down as he held Yuna limply in his arms. Her body still dolled up in the wedding dress Seymour had forced her to wear and her hair held back with a sparkling tiara, he could only imagine her as a sleeping beauty, a porcelain princess like in the stories his mother used to tell him.

He knew he shouldn't hold her like this, because he had to, he had to know. And now he did. It wasn't because of the others that made him too afraid to hold her.

It was the fact that if he did, he knew he'd never want to let her go.


	11. Theme 11: Roaring

**Theme 11: Roaring**

Yuna swept her staff forward, catching the coyote across the jaw as it surged forward towards her. She tripped backwards and raised her staff to defend herself as its companion came for another attack.

She jumped as a huge animal-like roar emitted from behind her, and Khimari jumped forward, locking his lance in the coyote's jaws, before swinging it around and spearing the animal through the chest.

Heart beating a mile a minute, Yuna looked past her blue guardian to where Tidus was, holding Brotherhood over the bloody corpse of the other coyote. He locked eyes with her and she saw him breath a sigh of relief.


	12. Theme 12: Lining Up

**Theme 12: Lining up**

"C'mon Yuna, hurry up!" Tidus tugged on her hand, as excited as a six year-old going to the fair. She giggled and ran as fast as she could to keep up with him, until they reached the line for the Luca stadium. He looked disappointed to see that at least sixty people had beaten them to the front of the line.

"Don't worry, there's usually thousands lining up, we got lucky!" Yuna tried to console him and his stuck his lower lip out in an adorable pout.

"Yeah, I guess." He resigned and they joined the end of the line, Tidus leaning against the wall of the walkway.

"Is that Lady Yuna?"

Yuna turned at the familiar timid voice. Shelinda hurried over to them with her faithful cameraman following closely behind.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Do tell us how you've been?"  
"Oh! Well, uh," Yuna blushed as Tidus grinned at her, trying not to laugh. "I've been okay, I guess…"

Shelinda noticed the blonde behind her and recognition flickered across her face.

"Hey! I remember you from two years ago. You were one of Lady Yuna's Guardians, right?"

"Yeah," Tidus grinned good-naturally and the cameraman soaked it up. Yuna supposed he was experienced with being on TV, being a Blitzball star and all.

"What an honour, it must have been quite an experience for you!" Shelinda's eyes were sparkling with excitement for a good story. Tidus locked eyes with Yuna for a moment, and his grin dropped a notch and took on a more serious tone.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah it was."

Suddenly, another line opened and Shelinda's interview was cut short as Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and they both started running for it as fast as their feet could take them.


	13. Theme 13: Patience

**Theme 13: Patience**

"Ma…ma."

Lulu smiled softly down at the baby in her arms. Wakka leaned eagerly over her shoulder.

"Now say Daddy, Da-ddy." He spoke out the syllables but Vidina just stared up at him and drooled.

Wakka scowled and grumbled something before turning away. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Just be patient." She said, and stuck a dummy in his mouth.


	14. Theme 14: Wave

**Theme 14: Wave**

Rikku giggled and caught the beach ball that was thrown at her. Paine rolled her eyes where she was sunbaking on the shore, and contemplated slicing the offending piece of rubber in half. Rikku threw the ball back at Gippal. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You call that a throw little girl?" he chided, and Rikku glared at him, sticking out her tongue.

"That's better than any throw you can muster, **old man**." She replied, and Gippal pretended to be shocked.

"Oh! **Ouch**."

Baralai was sitting on one of the small mounds of plantation at the Besaid shore, reading a small novel. He looked up at their 'conversation' and exchanged exasperated looks with Paine.

"Guys, you've had this talk about three times in the last hour." He said.

"Well yeah, but this time I'm going to win." Rikku stated confidently. Gippal laughed.

"Oh really, what makes you think that?"

Rikku simply pointed behind him, and before Gippal had the chance to turn he was pummelled with a five-foot high wave.

Paine blinked.

"That didn't happen before." She noted.

"Mmn." Baralai agreed.


	15. Theme 15: Convenience Store

**Theme 15: Convenience Store**

Yuna hummed contently under her breath and looked down at the list in her hand as she paced the shelves of the store.

"Milk, got it. Rice, got that. Ramen…" she looked at her basket and then at the shelves surrounding her.

"Tidus! Can you see Ramen?" she asked through the shelves to the other isle. Through the gap between the stationary and the diapers she could see the blonde look behind him to another shelve.

"Yeah, how much do you want me to get?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"By the amount that you eat it? A lot."

She saw him grab an armful of the packets, before he turned the corner and approached her, dropping it into the basket.

"I resent that." He said, smiling at her. She laughed.

"Look at us, being all domestic." She said, linking her arm with his as they made their way to the counter.

"Yeah, can you imagine? Soon we'll be sitting in rocking chairs and telling kids to get off our lawn."

Yuna winced. "Ew."

"Ew indeed."

She took one look at his completely serious face and mirth-filled eyes and then they both burst into laughter.

Who were they kidding - Yuna planted a sloppy kiss on Tidus's cheek and he made a face – domestic was the best thing to be. He looked down at the basket in her hand and grinned.

"I think we need more Ramen."


	16. Theme 16: Sand

**Theme 16: Sand**

"It's **hot**." Tidus whined, trudging across the Sanubia plane with an equally edgy Lulu and Auron.

"If you say that one more time I'll **burn you**." Lulu warned, glaring at him and forcing her legs to drag the weight of her dress along. Tidus decided to try and keep off her bad side at the moment; after all, she was decked out in black leather.

Auron hadn't said a word since they started looking for the others, though whenever Tidus glanced at him he could see sweat dripping off his cheeks.

"So where are we anyway?" he asked, but Lulu just glared at him.

"Just shut up and keep walking." She grumbled, her plaits hanging limply about her face. Her mascara was running too, it made her look like some sort of grim reaper, and Tidus winced and looked away.

Five minutes later, the silence was starting to get to the blonde.

"… It's **hot**." He said, and started running as fast as he could when he heard the spell being summoned.


	17. Theme 17: At the Station

**Theme 17: At the station**

"Look at it, look at it!" Yuna squealed, jumping up and down and tugging on Khimari's hand. The Ronso tilted his head back to look at the Shoopuf, silent. As they boarded it, Khimari made sure the child was within arms reach, and when they sat down he kept an eye on here at all times.

"Shoopuf dangerous, Yuna should be careful." He said, and she rolled her eyes, giggling.

Leaning over the rail she went to call Khimari to look at the fish, and then the last thing Khimari knew she shrieked and her frilly dress and legs went toppling over the side, and into the water.

"Yuna!"

Khimari shot forward and the Hypello halted the Shoopuf at his shout. Diving into the water, Khimari grabbed the floundering girl and then scaled the length of the Shoopuf's tail, dropping them both back into the carriage.

The shocked and drenched summoner's daughter stood for a moment, dripping. Khimari checked her over for injuries, and then relaxed when he realised she was physically okay.

"Yuna ok?" he asked her.

She stared at him, blinked, and then laughed and jumped over again.


	18. Theme 18: Electric Shock

**Theme 18: Electric shock**

"OW!" Tidus yelled as he was knocked back for the third time in the Thunder Plains.

Rikku screamed and hid further under Auron's sleeve. Yuna quickly scampered over to Tidus and helped him up. He tried to restore his dignity by dusting the ash out of his hair.

"I'm really starting to hate this place." He mumbled under his breath, and Yuna gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry," she said, brushing some ash off her skirt. "We'll get out of here eventually."

"OW!"  
Rikku whimpered, and Auron sighed.

"Eventually."


	19. Theme 19: Lawn

**Theme 19: Lawn**

"Bring it on little girl." Gippal sneered, holding his fists up. Rikku grinned at him and raised her fists as well. Paine and Baralai sat back against the fence watching the two blondes standing in the front yard, holding mugs of coffee.

"He'll beat her in three moves." Baralai said, placing a handful of gil on the grass beside them. Paine glanced at it, took a sip of coffee, and smirked.

"He'll beat her in two." She replied.

"Oh, you're a great friend." Baralai said sarcastically, and then blinked as Gippal was standing over Rikku laughing victoriously two moves later.

"No," Paine said, scooping up the gil. "I'm a smart friend."

Baralai stared at her with his mouth open, and Gippal's laughter broke off as he yelled-

"Hey… where's my wallet?"


	20. Theme 20: 05:23 AM

**Theme 20: 05:23 AM**

"Mffg…"

"Mffg?" Yuna opened her eyes blearily, rubbing at them. The clock at the wall told her it was some ungodly hour in the morning.

"Tidus?"

Rolling over, she could see his tanned face contorted in pain, blonde hair splayed over the pillow. He whimpered again in his sleep, and she smiled sadly.

He was having nightmares again.

"Ghhh… dad…" Tidus mumbled, and Yuna pushed herself into a sitting position, taking his head and bringing it onto her lap. She threaded her fingers through his hair and stroked his face until he calmed.

It was his turn to be comforted tonight.


	21. Theme 21: No one is here

**Theme 21: No one is here**

Yuna balled her hands into fists, glaring into the darkness of the Farplane.

"Heeeeeelllloooo!" she yelled, desperately hoping for a reply. Nothing. Running a few steps forward, feet crunching against the flowers, Yuna got angry.

Taking a deep breath, she leant forward and screamed her lungs out, hoping for any sort of reply. For a moment there was silence, and then a whistle shattered through the dark.

Twirling on her heel, Yuna looked upwards through the night. Another whistle, then another, and another.

She could see a shining bridge form in the distance, and… and **he** was there, sparkling, walking up the bridge, leading her away from the Farplane.

"Wait!" she cried, chasing after him up the bridge.

And when she awoke, alone, in the depths of Bevelle, she had dry tears on her face.


	22. Theme 22: Headache

**Theme 22: Headache**

"Narrrgh!" Tidus moaned, burying his head further down into his folded arms.

Yuna winced, and patted his back sympathetically. Rikku was out looking for someone to buy a Remedy from, since the group were all out.

He had been suffering from a headache for a while now, and they had to stop for the night in the Calm Lands. Yuna had tried to make him as comfortable as she could, setting up some of their bedrolls beneath him and setting a cold towel over his forehead.

"How did you get a headache?" Lulu asked with exasperation, shaking her head.

Tidus groaned. "It's those bloody Chocobo's. Their just so… **everywhere**."

Auron muttered something in agreement; even he had gotten a little dizzy watching the giant chicken-like beasts scampering around them at the speed of light.

"I GOT IT!" Rikku screeched, sprinting over to them. Tidus moaned again, clutching his hands over his ears. Rikku bit her lip, looking abashed.

"Er, sorry Tidus."

He glared at her, and Yuna gave him the Remedy.

"This is a waste of time," Lulu sighed. "We can't keep stopping every time someone gets a… a… _urk_."

"Urk?" they all turned to see Lulu clutching her mouth, looking green.

"Need a Remedy, Lulu?" Rikku asked weakly, and shrieked as her armguard was electrocuted.

"Shut up, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP**!" Tidus yelled, and drowned the Remedy in one gulp.


	23. Theme 23: Radio

**Theme 23: Radio**

Click.

"Your taste in music bites, Rikku."

Click.

"Your taste in clothes bites, _Gippal_."

Click.  
"Seriously kid, what the hell? It sounds like a drum being hit with a cat."

Click.

"Well **your** music sounds like a cat being hit with a drum!"

"… It's on."

Click.

Click.

CLICK.

CLICK.

**CLICK**.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP MESSING AROUND WITH MY BLOODY RADIO?"

"…Sorry Baralai."


	24. Theme 24: If we don't run

**Theme 24: If we don't run**

"C'mon! Don't give up!" The blonde bent down and helped the songstress to her feet, slipping and arm around her waist and half carrying her the rest of the way.

The thundering of chasing footsteps was still close behind them and they could hear their heartbeats crashing in their ears. Down another hallway and up another staircase, trying to find their way **somewhere**.

They stopped suddenly, blinded by a sudden light. Turning, he realised they were at Vegnagun, backed into a dead end. Dead end.

He looked at her, and she smiled. A tear rolled out of her eye and he knew what it meant. **At least we tried**, she said, **At least we ran.**

Bang.


	25. Theme 25: Look at my eyes

**Theme 25: Look at my eyes**

"Let me see your eyes."

Oh, shit. Rikku winced and opened one eye slowly to meet the older mans. Swirly green clashed with chocolate brown, and he looked at her face with scrutiny.

"I see."

She bit her lip and waited for the verdict, knowing full well that no matter what this man said she **had** to stick with Yunie. But still, he was just so **scary**, she didn't know if she'd be able to stay in the group with him glaring at her all the time.

"Are you sure?" he asked Yuna. She nodded.

"I'm sure."

"It's your choice." He let go of Rikku's chin and walked away, and she released a sigh of relief.

She didn't tell the others that she could see death in that mans eyes.


	26. Theme 26: Night Store

**Theme 26: Night Store**

Tidus ran as fast as he short legs could take him down the street from his house, in the midst of Zanarkand city. It was raining heavily and he clutched his hooded jacket tighter around his small frame. His mother had woken him in the middle of the night, coughing loudly into a kerchief and giving him some money, begging him to run down to the store and buy her some cough medicine.

He pushed open the glass door and squelched over to the counter in soggy boots, standing on tiptoes so he could see over the polished surface. The tired lady smiled at him kindly and handed over the bottle in a paper bag, and he nodded and shoved the crumpled note into her hand.

"It's dangerous out there," she said to him before he left. "You be careful, okay?"

"Okay."  
He zipped his jacket further up his neck and stuffed the bag in the pocket. Rubbing his hands together he pushed the door out into the street and sprinted the rest of the way home, tripping once over a discarded bottle.

But when he burst into his mother's bedroom, she was already asleep.


	27. Theme 27: Star

**Theme 27: Star**

When Tidus was sixteen his right to stardom was earned. People screamed his name and begged for his autograph whenever they happened to pass him on the street.

When Tidus was sixteen and four months, he had his first kiss. Until that time he hadn't had the chance to date, because his family moved around so much whenever his father had a game. It was fast and wet, a passing fan taking a chance to quickly jump over the velvet rope and into his arms, because laughing to her friends and running off again. Tidus had been surprised, and maybe even a little disappointed, but had laughed it off to the camera and kept walking.

When Tidus was seventeen, he met Yuna. She was sweet and soft and loving and caring, she wouldn't kiss, tell, and run away. She helped everyone, even when she didn't want to or they didn't deserve it.

When Tidus was seventeen and three months, he kissed a star called Yuna.


	28. Theme 28: Dictionary

**Theme 28: Dictionary**

"Heja du saad oui!"

"Huh?"  
"Yr, E's yvnyet oui tu hud ihtancdyht uin myhkiyka. Ruf ihvundihyda."

"Uh, listen, I don't know what you're saying…"  
"Syopa ed ec vun dra paddan, oac?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"... Syopa E cruimt ku."

"ARGH!"


	29. Theme 29: Egg

**Theme 29: Egg**

"An old lady once told me that when a Lovebird dies, its partner just… gives up the will to live." Tidus said, crouching down next to where Rikku was whimpering over the fallen nest. Yuna knelt beside her on her other side, stroking her hair softly.

"It's so sad!" the Al Bhed squeaked, and burst into tears, clutching the two teens close to her. Tidus sighed, and brushed some brambles off the top of the smashed egg.

"I'm sorry Rikku." He said weakly, and she mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, you two aren't going to leave me, are you?"

Yuna and Tidus exchanged glances.

"No," Yuna said. "We aren't going to leave you, Rikku."


	30. Theme 30: Scary

**Theme 30: Scary**

Yuna was walking down one of the corridors of the Celsius when she was unceremoniously grabbed and pulled into a nearby cupboard. Through the strip of light in the door she could see blonde plaits and swirly green eyes looking nervous.

"Rikku, what – mmf!" The younger girl stuffing her hand over her mouth cut off Yuna's objection.

"Shhh!" Rikku hissed. "Paine's going to find me if you keep talking that loud!"

"What did you do?" Yuna hissed, shoving the hand away from her head.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, so this is your new room is it?" came the sarcastic retort, and Rikku giggled nervously.

"Well, the thing is. I kinda forgot to put my bikini in the last wash, so I just stuffed it in with the load that was already there. But I kinda wasn't thinking, and it was kinda Paine's load, and… well…"

Yuna paled. "You **didn't**."

"RIKKU, WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND USE THEM TO MAKE A GUITAR."

Rikku winced as they both looked through the crack in the doorway to see a very angry and very yellow Paine storming down the hallway.


	31. Theme 31: Armour

**Theme 31: Armour**

"I like the blue one." Tidus pondered, leaning forward to look into the display case. Yuna made a sound and looked into another shelf. The blonde turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Well, it's just…" Yuna shrugged, smiling nervously. "It's just everything you have is Blue."  
Tidus blinked.

"Well, I like blue." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. The ex-summoner nodded and took his hand, dragging him over to another case.

"But look at this one, this one's pretty too, and it has more defence!"

"Yuna."

"Hm?"

"It's **pink**."

Yuna blinked innocently up at him. "And?"

"I'm not wearing that." Tidus said firmly, and tried to escape out of the shop. Unfortunately for him, Yuna's delicate fingers were clamped firmly around his arm.

"Why not?" she asked, large eyes demanding an answer.

"Because it's **pink**!" Tidus said incredulously. "Who do you think I am, **Auron**?"

"Sir Auron doesn't wear pink." Yuna said blandly.

"Yeah, that's what he _wants_ you to think." Tidus whispered back, nervously looking over his shoulder in case the unsent guardian was conspicuously hiding between the Fiend juice and purple bracelets.

Yuna stammered for a moment over the information she wasn't sure she wanted to hear, and then rolled her eyes, tugging on his hand again as the Blitzballer tried to make a beeline for the door.

"C'mon, what about the **red** ones? Or the green?"

Tidus stared at her for a moment, a seriously contemplative look on his face.

"Red." He said, considering.

"Red." Yuna replied, a relieved smile lighting up her face. He paused, and then nodded once, leaving the shop for some fresh air.

Yuna let out her breath and grabbed the red armguard off the shelf, taking it to the counter.

"Here," she said, giving the attendant the gil.

"And, um…" she cast a glance over her shoulder and then winked at the unfortunate man behind the desk. "He'll take the pink, too."


	32. Theme 32: Song

**Theme 32: Song**

"Sing for me." Shuyin murmured, resting his head on Lenne's lap. The purple flowers beneath them were crushed and their petals lay scattered over his hair and shoulders. The brunette girl smiled softly and stroked his back softly. Opening her mouth she sung him a lullaby song she used to sing all the time in Zanarkand. It was the first song he had ever heard her sing, and he sighed in content, closing his eyes and letting the Farplane carry him off to sleep.

"Stay with me." He mumbled.

"Always." She replied, and sung again.


	33. Theme 33: Wing

**Theme 33: Wing**

"RIKKU FRAH E VEHT OUI ES KUEHK DU DAYN OUI Y HAF-" Brother's screaming echoed down the Airship hallways and straight to the blonde teenager hiding beneath the stairwell in the Engine Room.

"So, uhhh… what did you do?" Yuna asked tentatively. Rikku giggled nervously.

"E'S KUHHY ICA OUIN RYEN DU NAYDDYLR DREC FEHK, OUI RAYN SA? EMM LID ED YMM UVV!"

"I, um. I kinda broke something on the Airship…" she whispered, and Paine raised an eyebrow.

"Would that _something _be the reason we're docked in Luca and we're **not moving**?" she asked dangerously, and Rikku winced.

"Maybe?"  
Yuna crouched beside her cousin and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Rikku, I'm sure it can't be too bad, right?"

Rikku grinned weakly at her.

"Well, uh, that depends!"  
"On what…?"

"On, uh…" Rikku stood slowly to her feet, realising she may need to find a new hiding spot.

"On whether or not we can fly an Airship with one Wing?"


	34. Theme 34: Alleyway Reverse Side

**Theme 34: Alleyway Reverse Side**

Tidus tripped in another pothole, hitting the concrete with his knees and his hands falling into a puddle with a splash. Drenched in dirty water and his knees bleeding, he scrambled to his feet and kept running.

_Twelve laps. _He thought, breathing heavily. Just twelve more laps to go –

"Ah!" He stumbled and stopped, clutching his waist. His small body left a dark shadow on the Alleyway wall, and a rat scurried over his sneaker.

"Is this all you can do, kid? 2 measly laps? Man, you're no son of mine-" 

"Shut up." Tidus mumbled. "I hate you."

He'd prove him. He'd be his son.

Just twelve more laps to go


	35. Theme 35: Nostalgic

**Theme 35: Nostalgic**

"Yunie! Come on!" Rikku called to her cousin from the bank of the Moonflow, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. Through the darkness Yuna could see the pyreflies dancing across the water lilies.

"I'm not sure I want to." Yuna whispered to no one.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

"I'm not sure I want to remember-"

"We're not staying the night."  
"Aww, why not?"

He had wanted to stay the night, to see the Moonflow lit up with pyreflies and see the lilies all in full bloom. In the end, they couldn't. Yuna felt sadness overcome her. He was so disappointed.

I promise, she thought, as she walked to join her cousin.

I promise I'll show you the Moonflow at night, when you return.


	36. Theme 36: Hat House

**Theme 36: Hat House**

"Paine, I thought you should know before you find out the hard way…"

"What?"

"… I'm going to have to cut off your hair."

The gothic girl narrowed her eyes and Rikku squeaked.

"W-Well, I mean, it's so b-big! A-and uh, well, if we're going to the beach y-you'll need a hat! A-and most of the hats here… won't…. fit you…" The blonde trailed off until her voice was a mere whisper, and Yuna tried to stifle her giggles by bunching a scarf up around her mouth.

Paine rolled her eyes and 'tsk'ed, before walking out of the clothing shop. She'd regret it the next day when she'd wake up from sunbaking with her skin a nice shade of pink.


	37. Theme 37: Watching Movie On The Sofa

**Theme 37: Watching Movie on the Sofa**

"Action?"

"Nah, I was training all today, I'm too tired to watch _more _people being beaten up."

"Hah, okay then. Ummm, how about this one? It's a murder mystery _and _a supernatural romance!"

"…."

"Okay, okay, I get it Mr Blitzball champion."

"And don't forget it."

"With the way you carry on about it, _never_!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"…"

"What?"

"History channel's doing a Documentary on Zanarkand."  
"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Wanna watch?"

"Sure."


	38. Theme 38: Ceiling

**Theme 38: Ceiling**

"Honey!" A brunette woman ran through the house, her sleeves rolled up and foam covering her hands. Her husband, a star Blitzball player, was reclined on a hammock outside.

"Jecht!"  
"Huh, what?" He opened an eye lazily to see her face flushed and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"  
"I…" she clasped a hand to her mouth. "I can't find Tidus! He was right next to me when I was washing the dishes, and then when I looked down, he was, he was-!" she collapsed into sobs and Jecht swung off the hammock, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, its alright, he's probably just hiding somewhere. You know how he hides like that."

She nodded fretfully, and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll look for him." He entered the house and checked all the rooms. The toddler wasn't in his bedroom, or the kitchen. Entering the hallway Jecht paused when he heard creaking sounds above his head. The laundry door was open and the ladder to the attic was unfolded.

"What do you think you're doing up here?" He asked, once he had reached the top and found the child huddled over something in the attic.

Tidus turned to him with large blue eyes filled with tears. He held out his hands, and in his open palms laid a dead bird.

"Birdie sick!" he exclaimed, fat tears rolling over red cheeks. "Birdie flew here!"

Clambering to his feet he ran over to Jecht, grabbing onto his bandanna with one hand and holding out the bird with the other.

"Daddy! Help birdie!"

Jecht smiled gruffly and ruffled his son's hair.

"C'mon," he urged. "Your mothers looking for you."

"But Birdie-!"

"I'll look after Birdie." He assured the toddler, and took the bird from Tidus' sweaty palm.

"Go and help your mother with the dishes."

Later Jecht sighed, thinking that he was wasting precious sleeping time by making a grave for a stupid bird. And that letting his 3-year-old son have a ceremony for it with his parents there as well so they could pay their respects to 'Birdie' was far more fatherly than anyone gave him credit for.


	39. Theme 39: Place of Dream

**Theme 39: Place of Dream**

"So!' Jecht leant forward, eyeing his son suspiciously. "You and little Yuna eh?"

Tidus blushed and looked away. _Damn _the Farplane for being so big and _still _making it easy for his father to find him.

"Wait till Braska hears about _this_!"

"H-Hey!" Tidus spluttered, waving his hands in front of him. "Don't do that!"  
"I can't believe you." Auron sighed, shaking his head. "We all told you to not get attached, but did you listen? _No._"

The blonde rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Laughing, Jecht slapped Auron on the shoulder.

"Lighten up!" he chided. "You should at least be glad the boy's getting _some_."

"Jecht, that's my daughter you're talking about."

Tidus squeaked at the presence of the dead summoner at his shoulder and jumped to his feet, running as fast as he could across the field of purple flowers.


	40. Theme 40: City Legend

**Theme 40: City Legend**

"I want a picture!"  
"Will you sign this for me please?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Yuna smiled, signing leaflets and standing by random Luca civilians so they could snap a picture and run away clutching their cameras, gushing to their friends how 'Isn't it cool that I got a picture with our City Legend?'

Yuna looked over the edge of the railing to the colourful plaza below, and conjured the image of a handsome blue-eyed Blitzer trying to teach her how to whistle.

Sadly she thought that it wasn't her who should be called a City Legend, it should be him.


End file.
